


Celebrating the Little Victories.

by writing_blockhead



Category: Night Terror (Fake Video Game), Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All Dialogue at Chapter 6, Being Sappy as Shit, Caused by Drinking, Father Time/Chronophobia Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri as Scott Pilgrim, M/M, Mother Nature/Hylophobia Victor Nikiforov, Mythos AU, Overthinking, Pancakes, Prom, Scott Pilgrim Crossover, Scott Pilgrim References, Senior Victor Nikiforov, Sophomore Katsuki Yuuri, Student AU, Track and Field AU, Victor Nikiforov as Ramona Flowers, Victuuri Week, Water Fae Victor, and yay i made Victor cry again!, btw there's like a pun in the summary of chap 6, hahaha that's me right there, i have the greatest power of all mankind;, me: tagay ta yuuri shots pa mooooore, night terror au, temporary memory loss, writing Victor Nikiforov in a dress with make-up his clutch pouch and heels, you'll get it when you'll read it :))))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: A very late Victuuri Week fic!prom and english rp sucks!!!! anyways, an actual victuuri fic!!!!! yaaaaay!!!





	1. Day 1 - Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1-Firsts  
> AU: Other Sports/Careers
> 
> yeah, i hate intrams, but i love writing this lmao.
> 
> also, the Bolivia Salt Flats is a lake that is like a mirror! it's so beautiful! check it out, you'll probably be inspired to write something based on the lake!

Life is a race against time and experience

Where humanity wants to make the most out of it,

But the clock is always ticking

And tocking

And tick,

Tock,

Tick, tock.

  


Fortunately, everyone isn't chronophobic or very conscious of the flow of time.  


  


Life isn't always a race,

It can be a haven,

A hell,

A clockwork,

Or even an experience.

But two boys always want to see who's first among anything that's a race.

  


A sophomore, a year younger than intended age,

And a senior, hair platinum blonde like liquid mercury,

Both competitive,

Both spry,

Both agile.

From trips to the convenience store,

Going to school,

And the annual Intramurals, a sports school festival,

They would always race who's going to reach the finish line.

"I'll get in there, you'll see!"

"I won't lose next time!"

The banter, the chatter, the cheer, and the love

Between the two boys, love so unclear

As if they wondering the middle of Bolivia Salt Flats with a fog on their heads.

  


It was the senior's last year of papers, projects,

Sports, prom, school

And seeing his favorite underclassman, Yuuri

And this is his last Intramurals, too,

The last time he'll race against his Yuuri,

The last time he'll win against Yuuri.

He would relish any kind of fate he'll ave, whether in victory or in defeat.

Really, he would.

  


The sophomore, needless to say, is disappointed at his senior.

A man who he knew back when they raced up a hill

For their sweet cold nepenthe in a hot summer day,

Free ice cream for both of them.

A man with charisma and an aura of friendly competition,

Respectable but can be casual,

Beautiful, critical yet comforting.

Unlike how he showed up now,

Sporting a fever hot as the Sahara,

And a blooming violet bruise in his ankle,

Two birds in one stone in their very important day;

Track and field competitions in the Intramurals.

  


"Yuuri, let me race," His senior desperately pleaded,

Coughing up a storm of phlegm and saliva,

And wincing and hissing at every.

Little.

Movement.

Of.

His.

Foot.

"I don't care if I don't win,

I just want to run.

This is my last Intrams-

~~With you~~

Please, let me do this!"

  


Yuuri quickly quipped with a shaky, "Why?"

"It hurts to see you like this.

It hurts to see you, grasping for something to cling on,

Never letting go.

Victor, you're so much better than this.

You don't have to run."

  


"Because I'll run for us."

  


Never had Victor heard such words that ring melodies,

Sing symphonies,

Ring church bells

Angels up above sing in a choir.

It only took that for Victor to stop his pleas

The certain sadness in his eyes changing into a sapphire with hope.

And the tight lips unraveled a smile of a heart.

Yuuri, seeing that he won Victor's heart over

Gave out a smile of his own,

A seal of his own,

Victor's lips to his own,

A gold trophy on his own.

  


And once the senior was better, he took care of his significant other's muscle pains,

An aftermanth of the Intramurals.


	2. Day 2 - Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different, aside from your usual gimmick of ice skaters.
> 
> Day 2-Travelling  
> AU: Historical, Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri in this fic are heavily inspired by Mx. Bones's characters from Night Terror, Mother Nature/Gaia and Father Time/Metronome respectively.
> 
> besides, it's been soooo long since i've last checked Bones, and i didn't know that they deleted their Tumblr blog already! it's fair, since i assume that they've been getting nothing but discourse and drama when they just wanna fucking draw.

To see every outcome from every dimension from every timeline from every life

Is terrifying.

As much as Father Time has his powers,

The ultimatum,

The greatest power that all beings desire,

He was afraid.

Shackled and chained

With a restraint, a blessing-

No, a curse.

 

When he was no longer a cruel Father Time,

He was just Yuuri.

Changing to be better,

Coping with the many 'delusions' in his head.

He wasn't alone in his little battle.

In fact, monsters such as him are in this very situation;

Recuperating to be better beings,

Getting paired to travel to this bumpy road together.

Including the lovely Mother Nature.

 

He cared not with his feminine title;

But cared for how his title must reflect his performance.

He proclaimed that he must have the grace of a maiden

When tilling the soil of the earth with his bipedal hooves.

He must have the tender touch of an angel

When trees, plants, animals, life grows from his fingertips.

It was beauty all over the Dreamscape.

 

And Yuuri wonder spending every moment with Mother Nature is a dream,

Just like the landscape he's standing on,

With Mother Nature ruffling his slicked hair back

Strand by strand

Black hair covers the black shade, covering half of his face

And his pupiless eyes, sclera all over.

With his pure smile and lilting voice,

He cooed and said,

"I'm still Mother Nature and will always be

But Yuuri, dearest

I'm Victor and will always be Victor.

So call me that."

 

The sky changed hues when day turns to night,

The perpetrators were now friends and allies are making their rounds

At the Nightmarescape

Leaving the two lovers to be alone, hands intertwined.

 

It took a long,

Longer,

Longest while to prove that they were ready

Ready to go out from the Dreamscape and eliminate monsters

Such as they used to be.

Well, only one did, which is Father Time.

Mother Nature, anxious yet calm, waited for his lover's arrival

And he always came, victorious.

For every outcome from every dimension from every timeline from every life,

 

There's always future with Time and Nature-

No,

There's always a future with Yuuri and Victor.


	3. Day 3 - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the past hold for a decorated man, with medals and awards and recognition?
> 
> You'll see the moment where a god turns humane.
> 
> Day 3-Dreams  
> Victor: Hope/Regret  
> Yuuri: Reassurance/Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if you didn't know, malachites melt in contact of water, so technically speaking, Jasper and Lapis Lazuli should've been good as dead when they sunk below the ocean.
> 
> also, i can kind of relate to Victor as i write this, actually,,,, it's very personal, but i feel like i can't feel my emotions right. like i'm not to genuine enough and blegh. but this is a fic; let's not focus on these useless things, btw. let's focus on the story!!!

For some reason,

The world decided to rain on him with their bombs and guns.

It felt like the end of the world,

But he was fine.

 

"What's wrong?

Nothing. Nothing has gone dead.

Nothing was shed from our flesh and our innards.

Nothing has broken down.

Everything was fine."

 

So why on earth did the man with shining blue eyes lost his glimmer?

What sort of madness did he undergo?

Nothing.

And that's what worries him.

 

He feels alive with his mortal shell,

But dead with his cogs rusted and cracked,

Frame of his structure far too shambled,

As if the god of his brain ate everything inside him,

"Rationality and common sense be damned," It screeched, making its fill.

"This is a buffet of misery, where I dine as you starve."

 

He was getting hungry;

Hungry for anything for his heart to take,

For his mind to break,

For his soul to quake.

"I don't care if a wave of sadness crashes through," He says with those eyes

Who've melted the lovely malachite with the streams and waves of the sea.

"I'd love to feel anything to rid the void inside."

And tears spill from his cheeks,

Not sad but not happy either.

Just crying without purpose.

 

As any sapphire would have, a ruby must warm the crystals of their cold,

Taming the frost with their fingers,

Turning an ice cold heart to a watery mess, but a lovely clean mess,

The liquid nitrogen-life touch is embraced

And caressed with hands as hot as the Earth's crust,

Travelling from his waist to his hands,

Hands to shoulders,

Shoulders to neck,

And neck to his cheeks.

Wiping the crystalline liquid overflowing and flowing.

 

"You don't have to say anything.

I know I'm usually the one in your shoes,

But everyone has bad days, too."

"I just don't know what's wrong with me.

I started to remember the times I don't mean things wholeheartedly,

And how I'm numb to sympathy.

I'm just too insensitive and I think it's spreading!"

He was glad that his tears finally have meaning,

But the seeping regret is still there, making him cry harder.

 

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay,"

Repeated like a mantra, a sweet prayer.

"Dearest, you're not mandated to sympathize

Or empathize to every single feeling in this world.

Not everyone understands how it feels,

But everyone does need a shoulder on lean on,

Like you and I in this very moment."

Kisses are spread amongst the map of his body,

The most visited landmark for his slightly chapped lips

Are his sapphires

Slowly gaining back its color,

Then kissing his neck with butterfly kisses

Eliciting giggles from the other.

 

Tears became giggles, snorts and laughter

With relentless tickling from warm hands to the cold heart

Temperature equilibrium, finally finding the balance

From eyes to hearts.


	4. Day 4 - Presentation (Free for All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem based on my prom experience at Friday.
> 
> Day 4-Free for All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, out of topic but my dress looked like Yuuri's Eros routine costume! the diamonds/shards are my earrings and pouch, there was the mesh which is see-through, and there's the black and white color scheme. the hair and make-up artist (actually one person) even styled my short hair in a slick, like Yuuri's hair!
> 
> but dancing chacha with that dress and heel is a biiiiitch. did you know that Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammar is a good song to dance chacha to?
> 
> and ofc, Yuuri and Victor's outfits are taken directly from the dresses and tuxes/suits from my batch.

Truly, it had been a surprise.

Victor had been the classy type;

Pristine,

Clean,

Sharp,

A man with a suit and tie.

Naturally, Yuuri copies his style to match his date.

  


Victor came in the venue of the prom with a shock of life;

Victor, dolled up prettily,

Face shining with golden highlights,

Eyelashes enunciated with a silver mascara,

The bangs on the left side of his face are wavy

Like tresses of a platinum sea.

His body didn't come in a tux,

But his hidden curves are revealed with his cream dress,

A top with three-fourths of the sleeve,

Backless and a turtleneck, assisted with dark gem necklace.

The bottom with a long skirt,

All with a tail dragging behind.

  


Hell, he even had dark heels and a pouch with him!

  


Needless to say,

Yuuri is enthralled and in too deep.

"Hello Yuuri," His partner exclaimed with his heart-shaped smile

Covered with pink lipstick that sticks

"You look mighty dashing this evening!"

The exterior may come with finesse,

But the other man's reply come out with grace;

Meek, soft, gentle,

"I-uh, ah, ahem! Thank you, Victor. You too."

  


The dress-donning man gave out a little sly smile,

"Taking inspirations from me, I see?

Your suit may be simple-

Well, your tie is certainly better than the blue one-

But the little addition of your shawl, hanging on your neck

Makes a classier touch. I might swoon over you, Yuuri,

Be warned!"

  


Flustered may he be, the sharply-dressed man smiled,

Taking in the pride that his beautiful partner loved how he looked.

(He spent a good two weeks finding a good suit with Mari, Yuuko and Minako-senpai.)

He offered his arm to Victor, saying the magical words,

"Well, my date, shall we go?

We still have the presentation of partners and the class dance.

I'll try not to step your heels or dress, hopefully."

His partner's heart skipped many beats per second,

Officially swooned.

In full force, he clung to Yuuri's arm,

Making an undignified noise of delight.

"You're the devil, Katsuki!

You, officially, have swooned me over!"

"That's the plan."

(It wasn't, but he was glad either way.)

  



	5. Day 5 - Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break from everything.
> 
> Day 5-Domesticity  
> AU: Crossovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!! it's a Scott Pilgrim crossover! god, i love the comics, haven't seen the movie though.
> 
> and yes, Yuuri is Scott Pilgrim, Victor is Ramona Flowers. they're oddly fitting for their roles, tbh! and to make amends with Ramona's ever changing hair color, i made Victor change his hair lengths and his hair style!

There was nothing but silence in a serene scene

In the early rise of the rays of sunlight

And in the morn, there are two kinds of people;

The bleary dazed eyes crusted with morning stars

While yawning forevermore,

And the people who are somehow genuinely happy

That they'e risen in the morning,

Hearing the birds chirp and the warmth radiate the cold skin

Coming from the night before.

  


(The first one is definitely Yuuri Katsuki, no doubt.

His enigmatic boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov, is the second one.)

  


No work for both of them,

No washing the dishes for Yuuri Katsuki,

No skating to ship Amazon deliveries for Victor Nikiforov.

Just an entire morning together.

An entire noon, too.

The evening, too!

(Maybe you can count midnight if they both stayed up late.

Sadly, Victor's going to lovingly tell him that 11 pm is late.

"11 pm isn't late, Victor!"

He always protested him when he's playing video games.

It's not his fault that Rainbow Road exists!

Or he sucks a little bit at it!)

  


Victor's hair was new again,

His long platinum-blonde locks that used to

Cascade down to his hips,

Or wavy or curly when he styles it

Became shorter, now up at his forearms.

Even at the morning, Yuuri can still feel like he's dreaming

That he defeated, so far, four out of five of his Evil Exes,

That he'd been with his band and Victor through thick and thin,

That one of Yuuri's exes, finally, fucked off to the face of the Earth.

That he's still processing whether he's in the real world,

Or just one of many bizarre dreams

That led him dumping his high-school girlfriend (she's eighteen, okay!)

For Victor, like an encounter.

  


"Like destiny," He'd say

Even if it sounds like the sappiest shit since maple syrup.

Speaking of maple syrup,

Yuuri, even in his sleepy daze,

Can make the best pancakes out of the goodwill of his heart.

Mostly, it's for Victor.

And did you know that Victor likes to nuzzle Yuuri as gratitude for the food?

Like, cheek to cheek, eskimo kisses,

Actual kisses,

Aside sappy, maple syrup is also sweet.

  


"You some, uh, maple syrup on there," Yuuri pointed out

Eyes wide, Victor asked whilst touching his face,

"Where? I don't want its stickiness to spread, it feels weird."

In response, he just kissed his lips again,

Hands coming from table to his boyfriend's oddly slender waist,

Holding on, but never gripping tight.

Just a leverage for this bizarre yet new life he's in.

To make sure that yes,

It's very real.

You're living a dream come true.

You're not alone this time.

  


And of course,

Mysterious, cool, soft Victor Nikiforov,

Hair like seraph wings, eyes as blue as the new morning sky,

Lips of Cupid and his arrows, skin like the snow on they day they've met,

Kisses him back to validate the morn they're in.

  


(To be fair, there's actually maple syrup on Victor's face

Plus, touching his face with maple syrup on his a no-bueno idea;

It's spread all overs with your fingers and face.)


	6. Day 6 - Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a ring. And another.
> 
> Day 6-Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something a little different than my mix of casual and flowery writing of poems! you'll see!

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

 

_**"Hey, this is Katsuki Yuuri! I-uh, kind of in the middle of things-actually I'm busy packing right now as I record-so hit me up with a message after the tone! I'll listen to them, no doubt!"**  
_

 

_Ring...._

 

"Yuuri? Hello there."

"First of all, I'm so sorry this happened! I didn't know it was gone from my hands! Hell, I just realized it!

"I tried looking for it everywhere, from the wardrobes, the bookshelves, underneath the couch, the inside of the couch even! I even went to the vet to see if Makkachin ate it! Needless to say, it wasn't his stomach, which I'm both glad for but also dismayed."

"Oh, God, I feel awful, like I'm the worst lover in the world! I haven't even told you what I lost! Okay, second thing in the agenda!"

"I'm so sorry, dearie, but I've lost the ring! It's gone!"

"When I was eating the breakfast you made-which is really good-I just noticed that my right hand doesn't clack anymore. Like, another object hitting another object, and both objects make a sound and whatnit. So when I gripped the spoon from my coffee mug, my fingers feel oddly not cold and bumpy. When I looked, it's gone! **The ring you gave me back in Barcelona, it's gone!** "

"I really did try looking for it, **I did!** I felt like I've explored every nook and cranny of our apartment, but it's not there!"

"I'm, so, so sorry, Yuuri, dearie... I'm Victor Nikiforov; most decorated figure skater and athlete alive, coach to the improving ace of Japan, Katsuki Yuuri—do keep admitting that you're improving and keep that in mind because I know you'll get more than silver with that train of thought."

"God, I may be a great athlete, but I'm the worst partner ever! Losing a lucky charm and an engagement ring, two birds with one stone and I beg anyone to stone me!"

_Sniff... Sniff—_

"...God, I feel like crying."

"I'll... **I need to find it**. I'll have to tear everything in our apartment and clean it up after; I just haven't looked enough yet!"

"I'll get it back, Yuuri! I have to go, love you!"

 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

* * *

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

 

_**"Hey, this is Katsuki Yuuri! I-uh, kind of in the middle of things-actually I'm busy packing right now as I record-so hit me up with a message after the tone! I'll listen to them, no doubt!"**  
_

 

_Ring...._

 

"Yuuri, it's me."

"Yes, I'm currently lying on the cold hard ground. Also bawling my eyes out."

_Sigh......_

"No, I still haven't found the ring. Sadly. Jarringly. Shockingly."

"And now here I am, lamenting over my loss and being extra by draping the chilly sheets all over my naked body."

"I'm just joking; I still have my pajamas on and I haven't bathe since 7 in the morning."

"And yes, I'm actually on the floor."

"..."

"I tried looking everywhere, Yuuri.  **I really did.** "

"But Lady Luck's pet, Misfortune, seemed to find its favor on me."

_Sigh......_

"..."

_Hiccup... Hiccup...._

"I **'m sorry. I messed up**."

" **I really did.** "

 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

* * *

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

 

"Ugh..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"You sound awful."

"Check out the mail. And I'm sorry, not you. I've made you worry over something little."

"Love you."

 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

* * *

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

_Ring, ring..._

 

"Hello, Vitya?"

"You're an absolute son of a sly bitch, you know that, Yuuri?"

"You've met my mother, Victor. She's an absolute delight!"

"And, uh, listen."

"I'm very sorry I made you fret and freak out over the ring."

"Honestly, I thought you'd literally not notice at all. But it seems like you remember tiny details of our lives rather than your skating agenda." 

"Hey! I still lead to you to great wins and fun memories! We've been together through thick and thin, and we're not falling out!"

"Yes, that's true."

"But enough about that!"

"How are you doing?"

"Yuuri, I'm more than okay!"

"I'm elated! Estastic! Frigging holidays!"

_Laughter from the other line!_

"I'm... Oh God, I'm gonna tear up."

"Yuuri, I love you so much and I thank you! I love you, I love you!"

"Is it a yes?!"

"More than a yes!"

"I will accept this official engagement ring and I will marry you, Yuuri, dearie!"


	7. Day 7 - Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, we built this house of memories.
> 
> Day 7 - Endings  
> Victor: Promises  
> Yuuri: Memories/Moments  
> AU: Mythos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeyeyeye! i'm almost done!!!! and i love Fae Victor, btw. i also like my Fae Victor, verr inspired by Magwayen, goddess of the sea and of death. her design in this one website is inspired to make Victor's outfit, just less deathly lmao.

There's a taste of something forgotten left in his tongue;

It tastes bittersweet.

As it should be with the mortal shell,

"Who was foolish enough to commit with me with a promise?"

But this mortal shell was the real fool for doubting himself.

 

There was a stinging headache in the morning

Because of the bitter alcohol but the sweet feeling overweighs

Anykind of regret he had while chugging quaff

Relentlessly,

Feverishly,

Carelessly.

 

Nothing was clear the night before,

But it's okay to him,

He shouldn't care.

But the need to cater this bittersweetness is unbearable

And he fares on retracting the steps back

And back

And back to his house of thoughts,

Hoping that he shall find a shimmer of hope that'll

Help the aftertaste of last drunken night.

 

It was hazy, as expected,

But he found the shimmer he needed.

(But an actual silver shimmer wasn't on his list.)

He remembers something bright,

Something gold,

Something golden,

Something lively,

Something pink,

Something warm...

Like an embrace from a lover, keeping the couple snug.

 

The man had to scoff and laugh in disbelief,

"A lover? Unlikely!

I've been alone and I'll be alone."

But the way the taste of his mouth felt more bitter

And scorn and disappointment.

It was as if it was telling him to,

"Stop. You're worth more than just that.

You're not alone, and you'll never be.

You'll see back at the bay."

He shook

His eyes widened

He felt like someone spoke to him

Like a poltergeist,

But more alive

More benevolent

A beauty hidden in plain sight.

 

The man cared not for his hangover anymore,

For he let his feet trudge towards the door of his apartment

And let the things on his head lead him

The pathway unfamiliar but welcoming towards the bay,

Hoping to see who was lingering in his house of memories.

His heart was scared,

But his heart was also excited and hopeful.

 

And when his nose got hit by the scent of the sea

And the soles of his feet felt cold as the seawater splashes against his shoes,

He saw them standing there,

Arms spread,

Relishing the feel of the breeze,

Eyes closed in bliss,

Long bangs of their hair fluttering.

 

"It's beautiful, is it not?",

Silver Adonis asked, back against their speaker's front

"The sights we see,

The sounds we hear,

The things we feel,

One should never doubt the obvious."

They turned to him, closed eyes opening

To reveal another ocean aside the very one they're in.

"And I do wish that you'll never doubt yourself,

Like what I initially saw last night.

Initially is the word."

 

And the man thought,

"This person.

They're perfect.

They're wrong,

But I couldn't help but agree with them.

It feels right, just right.

But there's something's not right about this person,

Like a missing puzzle piece.

But what?"

And he blurted out,

 

"Your hair!"

"What about it?"

"It's supposed to be longer! And with a flower crown!"

The person paused, face unreadable but never smiling more.

"Have I done something wrong?",

The man asked himself, hoping it wasn't his headache blubbering.

 

"You're keen. And you remembered!"

 

Water.

Water everywhere.

Surrounding the Silver Adonis from head to toe.

The waves grew larger,

The breeze became wind,

The ocean got bluer,

And the world shone brighter.

It was a fae,

Just like the stories he heard from the hushed whispers

From the neighboring children,

Or from utterances of parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles,

Or the nay-sayers and believers.

A fae, who found him beautiful.

A fae, who remembered an identical member of society.

A fae, who sae beauty in a greyscale painting.

A fae, whose heart was stolen and who stole his heart.

 

The house of memories grew brighter as the person turned to a fae,

Shells donned on their hair and as jewelries,

Pearls on their clothes,

Movements fluid and wet like water.

They cupped his cheeks with their hands,

Wet yet warm,

Subtracted the space between them by centimeter to centimeter

To centimeter

To centimeter

To where foreheads touch and noses bump.

"You remembered," Whispered breathlessly the fae,

Eyes crinkling in delight.

"And you kept the promise that we'll meet again," The other smiled

Arms locking to the floating dripping wet figure above him.

"We reciprocated each other didn't we?"

 

The water glistens by the sun and the stench of salt is faint yet present,

But with the unlikely and almost impossible pair's connection,

The house of memories made room for one more.


	8. Day 8 - Valentines' Day (<3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With your hands and your legs,  
> And my hands and my legs,  
> And our resonating heartbeats  
> Are one; made by love!"
> 
> Day 8 - Valentines's Day  
> Life and Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tapos na, diba? diba? tapos na, diba?
> 
> homaygahd, it has been a terrible Feb 14th for me because school work = megabitch of all bitches and research paper that i absolutely despite and mock-defense of said research paper andasdkjskvn--
> 
> anyways lemme just write this at 12 midnight,,,,,
> 
> btw, this can be either Victor's or Yuuri's point of view, whatever you like to see it!

From the moment I've laid my eyes in you,

A contrast of blue and brown,

It's safe to say adorations that slip past our careless lips.

Yes, we may have our filters,

But I'm glad that we slip it out sometimes.

 

I have to say that we have our differences,

From the ways we live, our culture, our little habits,

Our misfits, our sorrows, our joys,

Yes, a contrast of what we are just somehow

Mixes like coffee and creamer,

Fitting like jigsaw puzzle pieces,

Completing each other like a Rubick's Cube.

 

This separation anxiety is something I've never felt

But I feel twitchy, itchy, messy,

Do you like messy?

Probably not.

Having order in the area can cause less hassle and misunderstanding.

And besides, if it's messy, everything will be unclear;

Contrast,

Sights,

Emotions,

Routine.

We like order and cleanliness, but we're a mess when away.

 

I want always by my side,

Even when I doubt you or doubt me,

Just don't leave me.

Just stay here,

Be happily bounded by bands of gold in our hands.

I know I'll be very happy about it.

If I was you,

I'd be happy about it.

 

Somehow, I just know we don't need words to convey

The necessities that partners do.

We don't need to show off our excessive kisses to the masses,

Just the simple touch of our fingers will just ignite the

Sparks,

Fireworks,

Festivals

And music in my booming, beating heart.

And if I can just say the right words

With full intent and execution of emotions,

I can make you a lovely colored or a shocked puddle

Of who you used to be.

It's just our way of showing our love,

As if it's a sacred thing,

A one-on-one talk, a heart-to-heart confrontation.

 

But I need you to do one thing;

Progress with me.

In that way, we'll be in our top forms,

Win every battle we'll have,

And bring forth the love we knew the most;

On the ice and on you.


End file.
